slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ink Tubbie
Appearance Ink Tubbie has no eyes, and he has six tentacle like arms. He has a cross for an antenna, and he is very skinny. On some occasions, when he is spotted, he will disappear into a puddle of ink. Personality Ink Tubbie is mischievous, cruel, and mean. But, the ironic thing is that he hates sinners. When he finds a victim, he will interrupt their TV station with a message from him telling them of their past sins. The victim is forced to surrender, or else they will be drowned in ink. Behavior Ink Tubbie is one of the threats of Volcanic Land, along with Allignment. He will wander around the custards, but he occasionally just stands around the rocks and lava. Backstory The Ink Tubbie was created by an Infected Teletubbie. After the tubbie had eaten an Infected Custard, the tubbie then went on to draw a random tubbie for no reason. When he was done drawing the tubbie, he did something very mysterious. He stuffed the drawing into the Custard Machine, and then the machine began it‘s process. After the Machine was done with routine, a black, inky tubbie came out of it. It turns out that the tubbie had already been infected. The tubbie then killed the creator, and then the tubbie witnessed the horrible acts of Shadow Tubbie. Ever since then, there have been stories of the Ink Tubbie roaming empty halls, stalking innocent tubbies, especially Shadow Tubbie. So, if you see Ink Tubbie, hear him whistle, or see ink on the walls, RUN. History 2007 2007 is the year when Ink Tubbie was created. It was also the day of when he killed his “creator.” 2009 2009 is the year when Ink Tubbie became aware of Shadow Tubbie’s cruel and disturbing acts. It is also the year of when he started to hate on Shadow Tubbie. 2012 2012 is the year of when Ink Tubbie attempted to actually kill Shadow Tubbie, but Shadow ran away. This is also the year of when Ink Tubbie became friends with Nightmare Tubbie. 2015 2015 is the year of when Ink Tubbie officially became a MAJOR enemy towards The Guardian. 2017 2017 is the year of when Ink Tubbie ate more Infected Custard, and so he grew more powerful each second. He then eventually evolved into Omega Ink Tubbie. 2018 At the start of 2018, Ink Tubbie was created a second time, this time, though, way more powerful than the first Ink Tubbie. He eventually towered over Shadow Tubbie. Present Now, Ink Tubbie is looking for more unsuspecting victims. In the Comic Ink Tubbie will appear as a heroic antagonist in the comic. He will also appear as a part time protagonist. Audio Trivia * Ink Tubbie is great friends with Nightmare Tubbie, but his enemy, Shadow Tubbie, is enemies with Nightmare Tubby. * Ink Tubbie is a protagonist and antagonis in the comic and Slendytubbies 2D game. * Ink Tubbie is highly based off of the indie horror puzzle game character, Bendy. Bendy is from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Gallery Category:Infected Category:Special Infected